


I got myself a citrus friend

by kryptonianmenace



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: It’s actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like himCos we’re the bitterest boys in townYeah, we’re the bitterest guys aroundAnd I got myself a citrus friendObligatory Sokka runs into Zuko in Ba Sing Se fic.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this'll be, it's mainly just me rambling about Zukka.  
> Title and summary from Lemon Boy by Cavetown.

Look, Sokka was used to weird. His best friend was the Avatar, weird came with the territory, you know? Bending, spirits, reincarnation - all weird, if you asked Sokka. Sure, it was just a fact of life to everyone in their world, but that doesn’t mean it’s not still weird if you really sat down and thought about it. Controlling the elements? Weird. And Sokka’s not just saying that because he can’t bend. He’s saying that as a scientist.

And sure, the Dai Li might be trying to snuff out any extra weird that came along, but that didn’t mean that weird didn’t have a way of finding Sokka. Like the weird that was Joo Dee and how she was acting. The weird that was the fact that it had been weeks and they still hadn’t found a ten ton flying bison. The weird that was the fact that the Earth King was still not seeing the Avatar for a meeting.

The weird that was the situation Sokka found himself in now.

* * *

For context, let’s back up.

Sokka’s never been opposed to boys being with boys or girls being with girls. His first crush had been Nanuk, who was four years older than him. Everyone in the village had found it endearing, the way Sokka followed Nanuk for months, begging him to teach him little tips and tricks on how to be a warrior. The way eight year old Sokka had stared, gobsmacked, the first time he saw Nanuk kiss Pana on the cheek.

Hell, Sokka knew about his father’s relationship with Bato after his mother had passed, as much as Hakoda had tried to hide it from him and Katara. And the fact that Bato had taken him ice dodging? All but a confirmation - Bato was his second father.

So no, Sokka didn’t find  _ that _ part of the situation weird.

What was weird was that he knew that the Fire Nation outlawed same sex couples, and the boy in front of him was Fire Nation.

The boy who had just pulled him into a kiss in front of everyone.

* * *

Let’s back up even more.

The day had started with Sokka just wandering, dejected. He was starting to lose hope, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. Their posters of Appa kept going missing, just like the bison himself. The Earth King didn’t want to meet with them. No one spoke of the war, all of them pretending it wasn’t a thing, despite how urgent it was.

Sokka couldn’t spend the day with his sister or their friends, he just couldn’t. He was the leader, the funny man. He boosted morale. And he just wasn’t feeling it.

So he was wandering.

* * *

He entered the tea shop on the suggestion of a market stall owner, some old woman who decided his mopey look could only be solved by tea, of all things. She claimed the tea was the best in all of Ba Sing Se, so he decided to check it out.

Only, he ran into Zuko, of all people.

Zuko, who was dressed like a waiter, staring at him in shock.

Before Sokka could say anything, Zuko pulled him into a kiss, of all things. And then, when Sokka was staring, dumbfounded, in the aftermath, he started pulling him towards the back.

“Sokka! I know you probably don’t recognize me. It’s me, Lee,” Zuko was babbling, loud enough for the patrons to overhear. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. Come on, we have to go find Uncle Mushi. He’ll be so happy to see you.”

And Sokka was dragged to the privacy of the back of the shop, to an amused Iroh.

“I see you’ve made a friend, nephew. But unfortunately we don’t have much space back here. You’ll have to catch up outside,” Iroh said.

Zuko handed off his apron, before dragging Sokka back through the tea shop towards the door. One customer wolf whistled, causing both boys to flush.

Sokka found his voice once they were in the alley behind the shop.

“What was that about?” he asked.

Zuko flushed. “You were going to say my name, and I had to distract you,” he said. “I’m Lee, here.”

“What are you even doing here?” Sokka asked. “Are you following us?”

“Uncle and I are refugees. We didn’t even know you were here,” Zuko said.

“Bullshit,” Sokka said.

Zuko flinched at the tone, shifting awkwardly and looking down at the ground. “I know you have no reason to believe me, but it’s the truth.”

Sokka weighed his options, before he finally spoke. “I thought Fire Nation boys didn’t kiss boys.”

Zuko didn’t look up. “I’m not from the Fire Nation here. I’m Lee from the colonies.”

Sokka smirked. “So, Lee from the colonies kisses boys?”

At that, Zuko’s head shot up and he glared. “Lee from the colonies just reunited with his boyfriend, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Everyone in the shop just saw it. You got a problem with that?”

Sokka raised his hands in a placating manner and shrugged. “It gives me an excuse to come keep an eye on you, so no.”

* * *

Sokka waited until Katara and Aang were practicing their waterbending to talk to Toph.

“I need you to come with me tomorrow to see if someone’s lying. Katara and Aang can’t know,” he said.

“Lying about what?” Toph asked, clearly bored.

“You remember the angry guy who was chasing us? Zuko?” Sokka asked. At Toph’s nod, he continued. “He’s working at a tea shop with his uncle. Here in Ba Sing Se. He’s going by Lee. Says he isn’t following us, but I want to be sure.”

“What’s in it for me?” Toph asked. “I’m not just your personal lie detector.”

Sokka sighed. “He and I are pretending to be reunited boyfriends who got separated before coming to Ba Sing Se. You get to tease us about that.”

Toph’s laughter was so loud that it caused Katara and Aang to stop their practice early to see what the ruckus was about.

* * *

Toph declared Zuko to be telling the truth, but then her face lit up in a shit eating grin. “You know, you’re gonna have to keep this up, even though we know he’s telling the truth. All the regulars are expecting to see you and _ Lee _ fall back in love now that you’re reunited. They were talking about it while we were waiting for him to join us on his break.”

Zuko flushed, while Sokka groaned. 

“Toph’s got a point,” Sokka said. “So, do you wanna go on a date?”

* * *

Which brings us back to the aforementioned weird situation.

Toph had announced that Sokka had a date the second they got home, causing Aang to excitedly start planning various ideas for Sokka to take his date on, and causing Katara to start grilling Sokka immediately.

“His name is Lee,” (lie) “he’s from the colonies,” (lie) “he’s a refugee,” (truth) “he works in a tea shop,” (truth) “yes, Aang, he’s cute,” (truth) “no, you don’t know him,” (lie) “I’ll try to have fun,” Sokka said. “We’ll probably just walk around and talk.”

* * *

Sokka’s hair was down for the date, which Aang had insisted was a good look on him. Sokka had put his foot down on dressing up - “he already knows how I dress normally!” - so he wasn’t too out of his comfort zone.

Zuko, on the other hand, looked ridiculous and miserable. His hair was slicked and he was dressed very nice. Unable to help himself, Sokka ruffled Zuko’s hair the second he saw him.

“It took Uncle ages to do that!” Zuko grumbled.

“But you have to admit, it’s not very you,” Sokka said.

“I never should’ve told him this was a date,” Zuko said. “He insisted I dress like this.”

“Your uncle is surprisingly progressive, considering…” Sokka said as he started leading the way to the food district.

Zuko nodded. “He always has been. He helped me come to terms with the fact that I like boys.”

“My dad is with another man,” Sokka said. “Has been since our mother died. He thinks Katara and I don’t know, but they’re not very subtle. I mean, spirit’s sakes, Bato took me ice dodging! That’s something you do with your father, you know? Not just anybody. I know my dad wasn’t there to take me himself, but come on, Bato. Not subtle at all.”

Zuko let out a small laugh. “What’s ice dodging?”

“Southern Water Tribe rite of passage,” Sokka said, spinning to walk backwards. “Well, maybe they do it in the North, too? I wouldn’t know. But it’s sort of what it sounds like, I guess. You go out on a boat, and you have to dodge the ice. Doing so proves you’re grown. You earn your mark and you’re an adult of the tribe. Of course, I had to do it with rocks and not ice, but I earned the mark of the wise.”

“The mark of the wise, huh?” Zuko asked, smiling at Sokka’s enthusiasm.

“Yeah! Same as my dad! Katara got the mark of the brave, and Aang got the mark of the trusted. He’s an honorary member of the tribe, which is probably good considering his absolute goo-goo eyes for Katara,” Sokka continued.

“Look out, oh wise one, there’s a cart behind you,” Zuko said dryly, pulling Sokka to a stop before he ran into the cart.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s get some food,” Sokka said.

* * *

It had been two weeks of their “whatever this is” when a girl approached Sokka as he hung out in the tea shop.

“You know, at first I was jealous when you showed up,” she said.

“Excuse me?” Sokka asked.

“I had been working up the courage to ask Lee out myself, and then all of a sudden, you appear, sweeping him off his feet,” she said.

“Oh,” Sokka said, blushing and staring down at his tea.

“But you two look so happy together, always running off to hang out and catch up. It’s cute,” she said. “I’m Jin.”

“Sokka,” he said. “You really think we’re cute?”

Jin laughed. “The cutest.”

* * *

“It seems you have a bunch of admirers,” Sokka said.

He and Zuko were at the top of a secluded hill watching the sunrise, as they often did. It was one of the few times they could find to be alone, where they could speak freely. Sokka hated getting up so early, but he found himself looking forward to the meetings, though he couldn’t pinpoint why. Sokka was sprawled on his back while Zuko sat cross legged watching the sunrise.

Zuko gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“One of your regulars at the tea shop told me that before I showed up, she had been planning to ask you out. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one,” Sokka said.

“But, why?” Zuko asked.

Sokka snorted. “Have you seen yourself? Why wouldn’t they?”

Zuko gestured at his scar, glaring at Sokka as he did so. “Is it not obvious?”

Sokka rolled onto his stomach and propped himself on his elbows to better look at Zuko. “That? Man, if someone has a problem with your scar, they’re an asshole.”

Zuko grunted, turning his head away.

“No, seriously. And besides, it’s not like it’s your fault you’ve got a scar, right? I’ve seen you with fire and you’ve got way too much control for that to be a training accident. Plus, that looks deliberate,” Sokka said.

“Shut up,” Zuko snapped. “What do you know?”

Sokka rolled back onto his back. “Obviously nothing. I’m just trying to be nice.”

“Well, stop,” Zuko said.

“Alright, I’ll mind my own business,” Sokka said.

* * *

Sokka arrived right in the middle of Jet making a scene.

“Jet?” he asked, incredulous. “What are you doing in Ba Sing Se?”

“You know him?” Zuko asked, swords still drawn as he drove Jet out of the shop.

“Of course  _ you’re _ here, Sokka,” Jet spat. “You just can’t resist protecting the Fire Nation, can you?”

“Are you some sort of moron?” Sokka asked. “Lee and Mushi are from the colonies.”

Jet kept yelling, and Zuko drove him out with the swords he grabbed from the soldier.

Jet was taken from the Dai Li and Sokka turned to Zuko, ignoring the unease settling in his stomach.

“Are you alright?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah,” Zuko said. “How do you know Jet?”

“Come on, I’ll tell you where people aren’t staring at us,” Sokka said.

* * *

Sokka poked around Zuko and Iroh’s apartment, marvelling at the simplicity. He knew they were Fire Nation royalty, and it was still weird to know they were living as refugees and serving others in a tea shop. The two didn’t have much in their apartment, which for refugees wasn’t too surprising. He wandered into Zuko’s room while Zuko started preparing something to eat - and, huh, there was a Blue Spirit mask. That… raised a lot of questions.

“We met Jet while we were travelling. He tried to destroy a town in order to kill the Fire Nation soldiers there, but he would’ve killed _ everybody _ in town, even the civilians. So we stopped him. He didn’t take it lightly. How do you know him?” Sokka asked, wandering out of Zuko’s room and back into the kitchen.

“We met on the ferry over here. We got along at first, but then he saw Uncle heat up his tea, and realized we were firebenders,” Zuko said. “I warned Uncle to be careful.”

* * *

They were back on their hill watching the sunrise once more.

Zuko hugged his knees as he listened to Sokka rant about being kicked out of his poetry class.

“It was my father,” Zuko said, interrupting.

“What?” Sokka asked, turning to look at Zuko.

“My scar. It was my father,” Zuko said.

Sokka was silent for a long while.

“I was disrespectful, so he challenged me to an Agni Kai, a firebending duel. I wouldn’t fight him, so he… Well. He said it was to teach me a lesson,” Zuko said.

“I’ll kill him,” Sokka said. “Fuck whatever destiny that says Aang has to fight, I’ll kill him myself.”

“What?” Zuko asked.

“Fathers don’t  _ do _ that, Zuko” Sokka said. “Fathers care for you, they make sure you aren’t hurt, they don’t  _ do the hurting. _ Tui and La, if my dad hurt me or Katara like that, the tribe would execute him.”

“Isn’t your dad the chief, though?” Zuko asked.

“That would make it worse! Not only is a father supposed to protect his children, but a leader of a nation is supposed to protect his citizens!” Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko let out a bitter laugh. “Ironically, that’s why I was disrespectful.”

“What do you mean?” Sokka asked.

“I was in a war meeting, and this general suggested a plan that would sacrifice our own, new recruits. I spoke up against him, asking how he could lead Fire Nation soldiers to slaughter, and next thing I knew I was challenged to an Agni Kai. I thought it was against the general, but because it was my father’s war room, it was against him,” Zuko said.

_ “Spirits, _ that’s fucked up,” Sokka said. “You were in the right, and you were punished. You were just looking out for your citizens!”

“They’re not mine anymore,” Zuko said, shrugging. “I’ve been banished.”

* * *

“Hypothetically,” Sokka said, sprawled out on Zuko’s floor as Zuko read some of Sokka’s attempts at poetry. “Say there was this guy with the ability to bend all four elements, just hypothetically.”

Zuko snorted. “We could call him the Avatar. Hypothetically.”

“Yeah! Anyway, say there was also this banished prince of, oh, I don’t know, a nation of…. Let’s say….” Sokka trailed off.

“Fire?” Zuko asked.

“Sure, let’s go with that. So there’s this Avatar guy, and there’s this banished ‘Fire Nation’ prince. And this Avatar guy, he needs to learn how to firebend, yeah? Now, this banished prince, he can firebend. He’s pretty good at it. Except he used to chase the Avatar. They don’t get along. And let’s assume the prince still wants to go home. Do you think that’s a fair assumption?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah,” Zuko said, voice getting quieter.

“But the prince’s family hasn’t treated him that great. The only one in his family to treat him well, from what I’ve seen -  _ hypothetically _ \- is the uncle who travels with him,” Sokka said.

“Where are you going with this, Sokka?” Zuko asked, voice tired.

“Hypothetically, do you think the banished prince would consider teaching the Avatar firebending?” Sokka asked.

Zuko sighed. “I don’t know, Sokka. This banished prince, he probably just wants to stay out of the war. And he probably doesn’t like the idea of fighting his father.”

“Even after everything his father has done to him?” Sokka asked.

“Especially after everything his father has done to him,” Zuko said. “He’s a scary man.”

Sokka was silent for a long while. “Just think on it? You’re free to choose.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter on purpose

It went like this: the Blue Spirit found and released Appa because it was the right thing to do, and for no ulterior motives. Zuko mysteriously became ill. Sokka had no time to say goodbye.

It went like this: The Kyoshi Warriors weren’t who they said they were. The meeting with the Earth King was a trap. Katara found herself in the Crystal Catacombs with Zuko.

* * *

“Uncle, I don’t understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?” Zuko asked.

Aang glared. “Saving you, that’s what.”

Zuko went to move towards Aang, but Iroh stopped him.

“Zuko, it’s time we talked,” Iroh said.

* * *

It went like this: Iroh gave advice, as he always does.

“You're not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good.”

It went like this: Azula and the Dai Li showed up.

“I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want.”

It went like this: Azula said “You are free to choose” and all Zuko heard was the echo of Sokka in his head.

* * *

They were on Appa, flying away with a dying Aang.

“He’s going to live,” Zuko said. “You’re going to heal him, he’s going to live.”

Katara looked up with watery eyes. “You think?”

“Yeah,” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a tense situation, Zuko’s first meeting with Chief Hakoda. He was the son of the enemy, after all.

And yet, for some reason, the only thing on Zuko’s mind is Sokka’s story about Bato taking him ice dodging and how it was a rite of passage that fathers usually take their sons on.

He didn’t mean to blurt it out, it just happens. One moment Hakoda is asking him how they can trust him after his actions against the Avatar, the next, well.

“If you and Bato were trying to hide your relationship from Sokka and Katara, Bato should’ve been more subtle when he took  _ your _ son ice dodging. Sokka says it’s all but confirmation that he’s their second dad now. I mean, really, a rite of passage shared by fathers and sons? Really, Bato?” Zuko said.

Hakoda blinked. And then he burst out laughing.

Zuko blushed. “Um, I mean. That was. I didn’t.”

Hakoda shook his head and slowed his laughter. “I certainly was not expecting that.”

Zuko bowed quickly. “I meant no disrespect, sir.”

“No need to be so formal,” Hakoda said, waving off the bow.

Zuko awkwardly straightened his posture. “What I meant to say was, I spent quite some time talking to Sokka in Ba Sing Se. He can vouch for me.”

“Which is how you know about the ice dodging, I presume?” Hakoda asked with a chuckle.

Zuko’s face impossibly reddened even more. “He’s mentioned it once or twice.”

Chuckling, Hakoda shook his head. “That sounds like Sokka.”

Zuko shifted awkwardly.

Moving around Zuko to lean his head out of the tent, Hakoda shouted for Sokka to come join them.

“Hey dad, what’s up?” Sokka asked as he entered the tent. “Oh, hey Zuko!”

“You’ll never believe what Zuko just said to me,” Hakoda said.

Zuko buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Once Sokka was done laughing, Hakoda sat both boys down.

“Alright, Zuko said you two have been spending time together in Ba Sing Se. Katara told me stories of his time chasing you, so you’ll have to understand why I’m wary. Explain to me what changed,” Hakoda said.

“Well, I ran into him by accident, he was working in a tea shop,” Sokka said. “He pretended we were boyfriends reuniting so I wouldn’t say his real name, and then we talked. I had Toph tell whether he was lying about not following us, since she can sense those things. And then because everyone had seen our fake reunion, we had to keep going on dates to make it seem real.”

“You could’ve just said my scar was too ugly for you and broken up with me,” Zuko said.

“I’m not an asshole,” Sokka said, punching Zuko in the arm. “So anyway, we started hanging out more, and we ended up friends. It’s hard to tell if the dates were real or not? We never kissed or anything, but like. They felt like dates.”

“No offense, Sokka, but I’d rather not sort out whether or not we’re actually dating in front of your dad,” Zuko said.

“Right, good point, that’s awkward,” Sokka said, trailing off.

Hakoda raised an eyebrow. “I thought the Fire Nation disapproved of same sex couples.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Not everyone in the Fire Nation is that repressed.”

“I take it you didn’t tell the others about your… relationship?” Hakoda asked.

“Only Toph,” Sokka said. “And that was because she can sense when people are lying.”

“And yet Zuko is still here with you all,” Hakoda said.

“Yeah, I’m still kind of unclear about how that happened, myself,” Sokka said, turning to Zuko. “What were you doing down in the underground city?”

“My sister threw me in that cave with your sister, hoping it would make me decide to join her and fight you all,” Zuko said.

Sokka bumped Zuko’s knee with his own. “And yet here you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
